Mistake
by Cream T. Rabbit Amy Rose
Summary: What if it was Tetsu that the Okita impersonator had run into after killing the Kyoto policemen? What is he took an EXTREME liking to the boy? rated for yaoi and rape


a/n - This is made entirely around episode 16!!! ^___^  
  
summary: What if it was Tetsu that the Okita impersonator had run into after killing the Kyoto policemen? What is he took an EXTREME liking to the boy?  
  
warning: yaoi, attempted rape  
  
remember that in this fic, I practically make up everything that happens in this episode, so I'll twist 'n turn things to my crooked liking.   
  
:8  
  
-  
  
Tetsu walked down the path by his lonesome, with the bag of freshly bought vegetables strapped upon his shoulders. As he walked he stared up absently towards the sky.  
  
"It's so dark..." He sighed, "I bet everyone's gone home by now... Maybe I'll run into Okita-san on the way back to the dojo!" He grinned inwardly, truth be told, he had a huge crush on Okita..... Though he'd never say it... He could NEVER say it....  
  
Just as he were about to sigh again, he bumped into someone, dropping his bundle of vegetables. "Itte itte itte....." He grumbled as he rubbed his head and looked up toward the person he rammed into. "Hey! Watch where you're....... O-Okita-san!"  
  
"Okita" looked down at the boy, inwardly sighing in annoyance as to how many people had called him that name up until now. But he hid it under a smile, deciding to play along.... "Oh, hello." 'Okita' helped little Tetsu to his feet and decided to take the time to study the boy's features until he spoke.  
  
Tetsu shifted uncomfortably under the searching gaze, a blush appeared brightly coloring his face. 'What's Okita-san doing?' He asked himself, "O-Okita-san, are you.... ok?"  
  
"Hai. I'm fine. Where are you going?"  
  
Tetsu tilted his head in confusion, "I'm going back to the dojo, where else? And..... Shouldn't you be patroling with the others?"  
  
Okita's turned to slits for a brief moment, then took on an innocent act. "Heh, I'm off duty right now. I just thought I'd go and find you."  
  
Again, Tetsu felt slightly confused. He could've sworn he had seen a glint of mischief in his eyes, but not Okita-san's usual sort of mischief... Something else... Something darker... "I see..." He said simply.... As he was about to say something... He noticed Okita-san was very bloody, all on his fingers and shirt. A bit on his cheek as well... But he didn't say anything about it... He felt too... Shocked, to say anything... Maybe even slightly scared?  
  
"Come... I want to show you something." said Okita, as he turned to walk towards the bridge my the river.   
  
Tetsu hesistated, but followed anyway. He began to think, 'It's just Okita-san, right? Then why do I have such a bad feeling?'  
  
Once they had arrived by the bridge, the moon was already high in the sky, and not another soul was out. Then Okita motioned Tetsu to follow him.... Once they were both pretty much under the bridge, Tetsu spoke. "Okita-san. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing really.... I just like talking to you...."  
  
".....Umm..." This made the smaller boy blush, ".....O..... But Okita-san....."  
  
"...Yes?"  
  
Testsu stepped closer to his crush, now right in front of him, with a half serious, half worried expression on his face, "Why are you covered in blood?!"  
  
Okita frowned and his eyes were no longer calm... Instead they looked crazed and... Almost blood-thirsty. Tetsu froze in place as Okita grabbed his shoulders and forced him to the ground.   
  
"O-Okita-san!!" Tetsu whispered, too terrified to move.  
  
The older man who was now above him pinned down his arms and attacked his neck violently. The blood from Okita's lips spread over him as he traveled from his neck up to the smaller boy's own lips. Just as Tetsu's mouth opened to gasp Okita thrust his tounge into his mouth roughly forcing him to taste the thick red liquid.  
  
Okita moved his blood-stained hand from Tetsu's to grab the boy's leg.... Now Tetsu struggled, using his now free arm to try and shove the man off, but found himself too weak. He felt like he was suffocating as Okita sucked the air from his lungs.   
  
His back arched forward, feeling his lungs beginning to explode and muffling protests under the violent, bloody kiss. Okita finally parted, but quickly began biting the boy's neck harshly. Tetsu cried out in pain and he felt an arm pulling at his leg...   
  
"Ooki... OKITA-SAN!!!" He cried, but this only encouraged the treatment. Okita forced Tetsu's body back onto the ground using his own, but continued into him.... He smirked at the smaller boy's cries and gasps of pain and shock, and placed a hand behing the boy's back to pull him farther into him....  
  
Uncontrollable tears rolled down Tetsu's face as his heart was rapidly breaking.... 'How could... How could Okita-san do this to me?!' He cried inwardly as well as outwardly, and his body was shivered rapidly and uncontrollably.   
  
"It's been fun playing with you...." The man whispered into Tetsu's ear, "Let this be a warning to Hijikata... How lucky you are to have come across Kichisuburou."   
  
Tetsu felt the weight lift up from his body as the man now known as Kichisuburou left... But the smaller boy remained lying there, eyes stone cold and lifeless.  
  
"Okita-san....."  
  
-  
  
Wai!!! XP   
  
Don't flame meeeeee!!! I'm just sick and twisted sometimes!!! Pweez pweez pweez don't hurt meeee!!!  
  
Or... If you liked it enough to read it this far, then give me nice review! ^____^  
  
*cowers in fear of receiving flames* 


End file.
